Segunda
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: La segunda guerra civil, mucho más violenta que su predecesora, estaba poco a poco devorando a ambos lados del Perú. LATIN HETALIA Perú & Chile


**Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Notas al final.

* * *

**Segunda**

Benjamín conocía a Micaela, y si bien su relación con la peruana nunca volvió a ser la misma, no era excusa para no darse cuenta de que la chica estaba poco a poco acercándose a su límite, mas no mostrando señas de querer rendirse. Benjamín la conocía, sabía de sobra que ella era una mujer decidida que nunca se retractaba de sus palabras, bastante aguerrida y que no le temía a nada, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí misma.

La segunda guerra civil, mucho más violenta que su predecesora, estaba poco a poco devorando a ambos lados del Perú. Miguel, al lado de Ramón Castilla, estaba irreconocible para Benjamín, quien siempre había visto a Miguel preocuparse por su hermana, incluso durante la primera guerra civil, aquella en la que por primera vez los hermanos se dividieron y la cual irónica y literalmente terminó con un abrazo, en el que la chica casi se echa a llorar de la emoción en los brazos de Miguel. Pero ahora parecía como si este sólo quisiese deshacerse de los rebeldes, sin importar si con ello lastimaría a la muchacha.

-Yo no voy a retroceder -susurró Micaela mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Dios sabe qué, afuera de la ventana.

Benjamín, sentado en el sofá y con una taza de té en la mano, asintió.

-No dije que lo fueras a hacer -murmuró mientras la observaba-. Pero pase lo que pase, no olvides que no es mi asunto y que seré totalmente objetivo en mi actuar.

Micaela asintió. La chica estaba como ida, mirando por la ventana sin responder realmente, y Benjamín se limitó a observarla y esperar a que dijese algo. Recordaba hace tan solo un par de meses cuando había ido a visitarla a Chincha a petición de ella (visita que resultó en una compra de guano para él y de armas para ella). Ahí todavía ella estaba ilesa, pero ahora... El vestido de una mujer es sin lugar a dudas el mejor disfraz para las heridas. El bloqueo del Callao indudablemente no fue su mejor episodio. Si bien Micaela había creído tener el control del mar, Miguel tenía el poderoso puerto, Lima, Chorrillos y al ahora contralmirante Mariátegui. Y Micaela tenía a Vivanco.

Manuel Ignacio de Vivanco, gran hombre, mas no un estratega.

Micaela presionaba a Miguel, Miguel se defendía y deshacía sus filas. Micaela logra sublevar a un pueblo y Miguel simplemente la detiene. Pero lo más doloroso tal vez era cuando sus hombres la abandonaban y se iban al otro bando...

El segundo ataque al Callao fue todavía más desastroso que el anterior, una clara derrota de Vivanco y Micaela. Y por eso ahora ella estaba ahí, con vendas bajo la vestimenta y el silencio guardando sus labios. Y Benjamín esperando, sentado en un sofá de una pequeña casa en las islas de Chincha, a que el Perú rebelde le volviese a dirigir la palabra.

Y Benjamín sólo se limita a observar, porque no es su asunto después de todo.

-Gracias por el vapor -susurró entonces Micaela y Benjamín supo que sólo lo decía por romper el silencio.

-Es solo un negocio, nada personal -replicó.

Micaela soltó una risita, como aquellas que siempre daba cada que Chile hacía algún comentario así.

-Gracias, Benja, y cállate, no necesito tu impersonalidad.

Benjamín alzó una ceja, mas no dijo nada más.

-Es una nave preciosa -prosiguió Micaela y se apartó por fin de la ventana, sentándose frente a él.

-Lo es, el Peytona es chileno después de todo, igual que el Vulcan -sonrió Benjamín.

-Lambayeque -corrigió Micaela-. Y Arauco.

-¿Cuál es el afán de cambiarle los nombres? -bufó Chile y Perú le sonrió.

-Oh, nada, no creas que es por molestarte, egocéntrico –musitó con una sutil coquetería que no le pasó desapercibida al chileno.

Benjamín suspiró.

-Peruana tenías que ser.

Micaela asintió, desvaneciéndose su sonrisa por un segundo.

-Por eso lucho.

Un silencio solemne se instauró en la salita. Benjamín sorbía parsimonioso de su taza mientras que Micaela removía el contenido de la suya. Ya era tarde y el sol comenzaba a sumergirse en el mar. La luz comenzaba a escasear lentamente y Micaela se puso de pie, encendiendo una lámpara, cuando por fin Benjamín retomó la palabra.

-Siempre creí que la liberal eras tú -confesó.

Micaela se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que alguna vez lo haya sido. Cuando Miguel y yo estamos unidos suele ser difícil distinguir quién es qué, liberal, conservador, izquierda, derecha...

Calló por un segundo y luego suspiró, pasándose una mano por el enmarañado cabello azabache. Benjamín sonrió de lado y dejo su taza vacía en la mesita, poniéndose de pie.

-Sospecho que es una buena hora para retirarme -dijo simplemente y Micaela lo miró escéptica dado que acababa de oscurecer-. Tengo que estar en Santiago a más tardar pasado mañana, no estoy de humor para discutir con Javiera...

Micaela puso los ojos en blanco, pareciendo más celosa de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero finalmente lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Duerme -dijo Benjamín con simpleza y un toque burlón al colocar un beso en su mejilla-. Pero tal vez sería mejor idea bañarte primero, pareciese que no te has peinado en décadas.

Micaela lo fulminó con la mirada, devolviéndole sorpresivamente el beso en los labios.

-Tú mejor lárgate antes de que decida abducirte solo para meterte en problemas con Javiera.

Benjamín se rió, pero echó a andar. Sabía que ella era bien capaz.

* * *

La **segunda guerra civil peruana** (1856 - 1858) es conocida también como la Revolución de Arequipa de 1856 y fue una de las más largas y violentas del Perú. Su origen reside en la promulgación de la Constitución de 1856, fue una reacción de los conservadores ante los cambios liberales que se vivían en esa época. Al inicio fue una lucha entre conservadores y liberales, aunque al final también se consideró una disputa entre caudillos. Manuel Ignacio de Vivanco del lado de los rebeldes (conservadores) se enfrentó a Ramón Castilla, quien en ese momento era Presidente Provisorio del Perú.

Cualquier otra duda, siéntanse libres de preguntarme o mejor aún, consultar wikipedia.


End file.
